In Broken Morning Light
by Ithinkyoumissedacolumn
Summary: "If he had to spend another minute in that drinking hall, Loki would go out of his skull. He carefully slipped round the corner, pausing, resting his back against the wall. The cool night air gently pushed back his hair, taking the warmth from his skin. " Set before the first Thor film, this is my first Loki fanfic
1. Chapter 1

If he had to spend another minute in that drinking hall, Loki would go out of his skull. He carefully slipped round the corner, pausing, resting his back against the wall. The cool night air gently pushed back his hair, taking the warmth from his skin. Behind him, he could hear the revelry, smashing glasses and laughter. And there were nights when this would have had an appeal. The seeming closeness of his cohorts, the jokes, the stories. And nights that seemed to never end, just rolled up in the fire warmth and blur of mead. But not tonight. Tonight the room stifled him. The press of bodies all clamoring. The voices raised were shrill in his ears. And he hated them. Tonight, he wanted nothing more than to disappear into his rooms.

Taking a breath, he moved on. He climbed the steps in a hurried jog, coat tails catching in the wind. He kept pace, letting his thoughts wander as he made his way back to his quaters. At this time of night the streets of Asgard were reasonably quite, the odd drunk staggering home in the arms of his prize and guard patrols to keep peace or try their luck mooching drinks from taverns. Behind him a blacksmith and his son were carefully setting up shop in the barely breaking light. And the prince slipped by unnoticed.

Keeping out of sight was simple. He spent his childhood watching the people, walking these streets. The days he'd needed to escape, to lose himself among the buildings shadows. These streets were his. He'd stalked them enough. The secret byways were second nature and his feet carried him swiftly through without prompt.

It took him less than an hour to finally reach the halls of the palace. The huge stone pillars and carved bas-reliefs were silent in his approach. He moved with tip-toed grace, shifting between shadows unseen by the guards. He didn't need to move in such a manner, the guards would never dare to stop him. But boredom was growing tight in his chest. He needed to entertain himself.

He slipped down a hall -

"Loki?" Frigga's voice was soft, gentle, yet pulled Loki out of the shadows without thought. He stood in the hall, cast in the light from a hanging lamp. Frigga walked to him, her light embroidered silks shifting around her calm frame. She held her hands behind her back. Loki shifted to meet her halfway. He playfully clicked his heels together, and with a grin bowed his head slightly to his mother.

"I didn't expect you to be up so early mother."

"And I didn't expect you back so early my son," Frigga half smiled. Loki rested his weight on one leg, as he swung the other, tilting his head.

"I was not needed, nor missed."

"And what of Thor?"

"Oh I really wasn't needed there, mother. He has enough doe eyes cast admiringly, mine would simply detract," The sarcasm dripped from his words. Frigga's eyes grew a little sad, and Loki looked away, sighing. "I simply wished for space. I needed to breathe."

"Do you have your space now?"

Loki gave a small smile that didn't reach his eyes, a small nod of acknowledgment. Frigga sighed, bringing her arms from behind her back. She held a small, leather bound book with delicate gold embroidery in the spine. With both hands she passed it to Loki, who took it without a word.

Heavy footsteps alerted them to an approaching guard. The guard stopped and bowed to the pair.

"Forgive, my Queen, but the Allfather has asked after you."

"Thank you, I shall be there momentarily." Frigga dismissed the guard with a gentle nod. She turned back to her son, who eyed the book in his hand intently. Loki stood stock still.

The queen reached up and carefully tucked a piece of loose hair from her son's face. "Go to bed Loki, you look tired."

"Thank you mother," Loki held the book up, "I will."

Frigga placed a hand on his shoulder as she went to move past. He reached up and gently squeezed her hand.

They parted in companionable silence, leaving the prince standing alone. The light from morning slowly rose along the walls. Pulling his shadow down the hall as he turned the book over in his hands. It was small, delicate and inside the writing was printed in tiny, fluid script. He tucked the gift away. Loki squared his shoulders, and left the hall, walking a little too briskly and without his desire for shadows. He was no longer bored. A great tiredness had grown, and he longed for sleep.

He crossed the threshold to his room. Loki quietly closed the door behind him, his hand lingering on the handle. He walked over to the bed, placing the book down upon the blankets. Slowly, his hands becoming dull from the growing tiredness, he pulled his coat off, drapping it over a chair. He tugged off his undershirt, feeling the cool air from the open balcony door wash over his skin. Loki ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath, his ribs expanding. Hands dropping to his sides, he sat down on the edge of the bed, carefully taking his boots off.

Loki grabbed the book, swung his legs onto the bed and reclined. One hand held the small tome, the other resting lightly on his stomach. He read a few lines, and felt himself gently drifting, his mind wandering. He gave up, the book could wait. Turning to his side, he let sleep roll over him. One hand still clasped to the little book.

His door was flung open. The heavy banging woke him with a start. Loki sat up as a grinning, and still slightly drunk Thor ambled in, grinning from ear to ear. Thor turned and shouted down the hall, "I found him! I have won." with a chuckle he sat himself down on a couch with little to no grace. Loki rubbed the sleep from his eyes, crossing his legs beneath him.

"What do you want brother?" Loki asked. He rested his head on his hands as Fandral and Sif entered.

"My how strange to find your brother in his bedroom." Fandral chuckled taking his place beside Thor.

"Indeed, Thor - your detective abilities are astounding. I am in awe." Sif grinned, sitting on the arm of the couch, swinging her feet over to rest on the seat. Loki eyed the group expectantly, watching them.

"Shall I ask again? What is it that you want?" Loki's tone was playful, but barely, an undercurrent of anger seeped, "not that I don't value your company. But I was sleeping."

"Brother we simply wondered where you'd got too," Thor grinned, "one moment you were by my side, the next you were gone -"

"Not that I was surprised." added Sif.

"I theorized that perhaps you'd found yourself a companion but," Fandral made a show of looking around the room, "that seems to not be the case."

"Surprising, that my disappearance caused such a fuss," Loki titled his head, a half smile playing across his lips, "Foolish of me to leave without telling you."

"I simply wanted to check on you Loki, relax." Thor sighed, "we're going out again tonight, would you care to join us?"

"Or would you prefer your books?" Sif asked.

"If my books contained even a glimmer of your beauty, then I'd never leave them."

Sif laughed, and rolled her eyes, before shooting Loki a quick, playful smile. He returned the glance, then turned back to his brother. Thor looked upon him expectantly. Loki sighed.

"What did you have in mind?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: I'd just like to say thanks to all those who have favorited and followed this story, I didn't expect such a response. Thank you! I hope you enjoy this :) _

In the tavern the music roared. It filled every inch of space, encasing the occupants in solid sound. The press of bodies swayed, some carrying drinks, others trying to find a place to rest weary feet. A few people danced, listening to the singer. Thor sat at a long table, drinking and eating happily. He playfully ruffled the hair of one of Volstagg's children as she ran past. The child giggled, trying to bob out of the way but got caught by the prince's large hand. She poked her tongue out, running around to her father. Volstagg picked her up and sat her on his knee, her head resting below his chin, wrapping a large arm around her small middle, hugging her to him.

Thor smiled contently, seeing his friends happy and merry seemed to drain the battle ache from his body. This was where he felt relaxed, encased in the life of his friends and people. His heart joyous in the knowledge that these were his people, the people he fights for, that he protects.

"He's late." Hogun lent over Thor's shoulder.

"He will be here." Thor took another swig of drink, "Have faith."

The night was creeping up. Red from the sunset cast small shadows across the paved floor. Light curtains billowed in a soft breeze. Loki stood in his washroom, towel thrown over his shoulder. Steam swirled above a brass washbowl. He pushed his hands into the warm water, letting the feeling sink in. The warmth spread up to his wrists and he lent over the bowl, washing his face. Washing the day away. Beads of water ran down his pale neck and shoulders, sending small shivers through him. Grabbing the towel he dried himself, mentally preparing. A tiredness still clung to him. After Thor and the others had left, Loki had tried going back to sleep but a restlessness grew. He'd given up by mid morning, instead spending his day walking through the palace, and reading in the grounds.

He rolled his shoulders, stretching out the kinks, all day he'd been unable to shake this tightness in his chest, a vague sense of worry. But he pushed it to the back of his mind. He quickly dressed and stole out into the night.

Ahead of him, down a flower lined path, voices carried and bounced around him in echo. Thor's the loudest, raised mid story, the warriors three laughing. Loki smiled to himself as he entered the hall. The heat and sound hit him like a wave. He surveyed the room with intense interest. Among the other patrons, he spotted her.

The lady Sif reclined, an apple in hand. Her feet resting on a small table, a goblet of drink next to them. She put the apple down on the couch next to her, and pulled her hair back, securing it with a band.

"He does drone on, doesn't he?" Loki's voice was a whisper, right by her ear. Sif gave a start, knocking over her drink. He'd appeared as if out of nowhere. She snarled, reaching back and hitting Loki in the chest. He laughed, shifting around the couch and sitting next to her.

"I told you not to do that," She glared, but the tinge of amusement betrayed her. "And next time I wont be so gentle." Loki picked up her apple, tossed it in the air and took a bite.

"Is that a promise?"He winked. Sif scoffed, getting up, and turning her attention back to Thor. As her dark eyes left his face, Loki's chest tightened. His eyes lingered on her profile. The soft curve of her ear, her hair pulled back behind it. He watched as she absentmindedly pushed a loose tress from her forehead. Her eyes on Thor. Loki's eyes on her, searching her.

A servant hurried over to clear up the split wine, breaking Loki from his reverie. He stood suddenly, casting the apple aside, moving swiftly over to the sitting Thor. He rested an arm on his brother's shoulder, leaning over.

"Glad you chose to join us." Thor titled his head, his voice low.

"I couldn't very well leave you to your own devices now could I," Loki smirked. "Who knows what trouble you could get into."

Thor smirked, playfully reached round and shook Loki's arm. Thor stood, swinging his arms out, stretching his back with a groan.

"Getting old, my friend? Starting to wear out? Perhaps you are not up for another night of merriment?"Volstagg chuckled.

"Hardly but I grow weary of this. I yearn for some excitement."

"Does the prince not find our company to his liking?" A deep voice boomed. The room grew still. Thor turned, facing down a large, obviously drunk man.

"No harm meant, friend, I simply wish to pass my time elsewhere." Thor was smiling, but his eyes flashed, his face set in a mask of playful arrogance. The large man slowly walked around the table, walking towards Thor with staunch purpose.

"You know this tavern used to belong to my cousin?"

"Indeed?" Thor's patience, as short as it was, was nearing its end, his annoyance apparent.

"He was a good fighter. And he fought for you. He bleed for you, and in the end he was left on some forsaken battle field, the only thing left of him is this tavern, which bores the man he died defending."

Loki stepped forward, placing a hand on Thor's arm, "He means no harm, we'll go. The house of Odin sends its deepest regards. We'll bring this concern to the Allfather, if you wish, there are ways of sorting this out. There's no need - "

The drunk scoffed in his face.

"This has nothing to do with the _'Allfather',_" The man's voice dripped venom, "It's between me and him." He jabbed a finger at Thor's chest. Sif, Hogun and Fandral moved forward, hands resting on blades. Volstagg stood, ushering his children out. Thor shook off his brother's hand, advancing on the man.

"Be careful how you speak, I will not tolerate this disrespect."

The man laughed, tightly grasping his drink, before swinging his arm up. The cup smashed. Shards cut into Thor's face. The man's hand bled, as he brought his fist back round. Thor caught his arm, throwing the man back. The tavern erupted. Innocent partons fled, gathering their families. Others stayed to watch, jeering and cheering. And some joined the fight. Sif appeared at Thor's side, throwing attackers off. Loki fell back, attempting to keep out of the worst of it. This was not how he'd envisioned his night going.

Loki looked around, trying to find a way out. He ran forward, trying to pull Thor out of the fight. Loki was struck by an unseen assailant. He feel back, landing near the fire pit in the center of the tavern. His threw out an arm to catch himself - and landed on the coals. He cried out. His hand seared. Yanking it back, he lay on his back, before rolling over, clutching his wound to his chest. Pain and anger pushed him to his feet.

He cursed under his breath, sending a blast of magic. It swirled green and silver, among the shifting feet, wrapping around. With a jerk of his head the green mist tightened, burning into peoples legs, causing some to fall. People screamed. A strike to his shoulder made him lose focus, the mist dissipating. Sif grabbed his arm and pulled him away, out into the night. His head stung. He growled, pulling his arm from her grip.

"Get off!" Loki pulled back, leaning on a railing.

"You're hurt, let me see."

Sif watched him carefully, as he bent over his wound. He seemed changed, skittish, like a kicked cat.

"Loki..." She reached out, going to rest a hand on his shoulder, but he knocked her hand away.

"I said get away woman!" he snarled.

Anger flooded Sif, her jaw clenching, "How dare you -"

Thor stumbled out of the tavern, Volstagg pushing him out. Fandral and hogun followed suit, forcing their way out.

"The guards been called!" someone shouted, as more tavern goers fled.

"Shit, we're in it now." Fandral pushed some loose hair from his eyes.

"Are you happy?" Loki shot Thor a glare, which he gladly returned.

"Hold your tongue brother, we have nothing to worry about. This means nothing."

"I doubt father will see it that way."

"He'll understand. The man was disrespectful and drunk -"

"And you were what, exactly? Brother, sometimes you can be so foolish, you wouldn't be able to find a glass of water even if we were to drop you in a lake."

"Will you two stop it!" Sif yelled, eyeing the fast approaching guard, "We need to leave."

"I agree." Thor turned to his companions as they picked themselves up and left, "we're going, Loki are you coming with us-" He stopped, looking around. He was alone. Thor swiveled on the spot but there was no trace of his brother. Thor peered into the shadows but there was nothing there. With an irritated grunt, he set out after his friends.

Loki watched his brother and companions leave. He sat in the shadows as the guards circled the tavern and regained the peace. His hand ached, the flesh red from the fire. He shook, holding his wound close to himself. Anger swelled around his heart, and filling his head. The needlessness of it all fueled him. The tightness that had been growing in his chest all day broke within and pulled him down onto the streets, running. His feet pounded the pavement, gaining speed. He ran towards the palace, to his home, to where he could set this straight.

He didn't need to get far before Odin's voice boomed around him. The main hall of the palace was filled with his father's rage, he could sense it like a storm. Carefully he made his way towards the argument.

Thor stood before the King, defiant in his youth and arrogance. Loki stood slightly behind his brother, his careful advancement going seemingly unnoticed.

"Father I don't see what the problem is! It was a simple fight, things are settled now, it is over."

"You fight with the people of Asgard, and you think this is settled?" Odin eyed his son in astoundment, "This is not how a future King is to act! Your people are not your enemy."

"This man was drunk and disrespecting our name!"

"Father," Loki took a step forward, his voice soft compared to the waring men in front of him, "if I may-"

"No you may not. You are just to blame for this fiasco."

"How?" Loki asked, shocked.

"How? Were you not there? Did you not partake in the brawl? You should have stopped him."

"I am to control your son, when you cannot?" Loki didn't even try to hide his anger, it bled through and dripped from him.

Odin stared down at Loki, his one eye boring deep. Loki shifted his gaze, a flush to his cheeks. Thor shifted by his brother's side, his eyes flicking from one to the other.

"Tonight both my sons are arrogant and of little use to me. You are both to stay in your quaters until I decide a suitable punishment." Odin turned his back on his children, leaving them alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor seethed, his fist clenched by his side. Loki was silent. Thor turned to his brother, seeking company in his anger, but Loki did not return his gaze, nor did he move. His stillness seemed to fill the hall, silence falling around them. Thor took a small step towards him, lowering his voice.

"Loki I -"

"You have nothing to say to me." Loki turned on his heel, stalking out of the hall, Thor following close behind. Thor jogged, catching up. He grabbed Loki, spinning him around. He held Loki by the arms, forcing him to stand in front. Loki kept his head tilted away, not making eye contact, pain shooting up his arm. His breathing ragged in his chest, hollowed and storming. Thor's hands was tight on his upper arms, holding him in place.

"Loki, look at me," Thor lowered his voice,"will you at least talk to me?"

"Oh I definitely have nothing to say to you." Slowly, he brought his eyes up to his brother's face, "I am tired, Thor. And I'm going to bed. I suggest you do the same."

"As you wish." Thor released him. He watched as Loki turned swiftly and left, his dark head cast down. Thor sighed, scrunching his face against the cuts along his cheek and chin. His night ruined, Thor felt resigned to his chambers, leaving the main hall to its shadows.

The corridors were dark, and seemed to reflect Loki's mood. He picked his way back to his rooms, his limbs heavy, his mind racing. Perhaps there'd be a way to speak to his father alone, to explain but Loki didn't hold to such thoughts for long, he knew there was no dealing with this tonight. His father would not see him and would still blame him for his brother's ill givings. The unfairness burned him.

He opened his door. In one fell swoop he threw off his coat, curled up on his bed, and sent out a blast of magic taking out the lamps, drowning him in darkness. He shook.

A gentle knock on the door caused him to stir. Bleary eyed he sat up. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep. Time had escaped him and he wondered how long it'd been. He lit a candle on his bedside table. The door opened and his mother slipped in. Frigga closed the door gently. She cast her eyes over her son, her face reserved. To her right, some lamps sparked into life, given silent orders from the queen. The light was sudden and harsh to Loki's barely woken eyes, and he squinted. In her hands she held a ornate bronze bowel and a towel. Without speaking, she placed them on a table, then turned to Loki.

"Come here."

"Mother, I don't mean to be rude, but I want to be alone." Exasperated Loki sighed, running his good hand through his short hair.

"Sit down." Frigga motioned to the seat, her voice was gentle but strong. Loki stood, watching her for a moment. Frustration bubbled yet he found himself moving towards the table where his mother now sat. She waved her hand over the bowel in front of her. It filled with water. Loki sat opposite her, keeping his face turned away, pretending to gaze out the window.

"Give me your hand." Loki obeyed, carefully placing his burnt hand on the table. Frigga gently took his hand in hers, softly pushing back his sleeve. She sighed sadly, inspecting the burn. His flesh was red, harsh against the usual paleness. Frigga brought his hand to the bowel, lowering it into the water. Loki stiffened, trying to not react to the pain which shot through his limb. Breath hissed from between his clenched teeth as his mother gently bathed the burn, taking the heat from it. Loki kept his eyes set firmly out the window, not wanting to watch Frigga.

She took his hand out of the water, setting it down on a folded towel. Wrapping the towel around his hand, she rested her own on top. Frigga closed her eyes. A soft light spread beneath her fingers. Loki turned from the window, watching in interest as the pain in his hand began to wane. He felt a coolness flow through his veins. The light faded and Frigga removed her hands, opening her eyes.

Carefully Loki shifted his hand out from under the towel but he already knew the burn was gone, the pain disappeared. Loki turned his hand around, smiling, his anger forgotten in the wake of his mother's magic.

"You never showed me that before..."

"I didn't teach you everything I know," Frigga playfully smiled.

"Can you teach me that?" Loki looked up, hopeful.

"Perhaps."

"Now?"

"No, my child, not now." Frigga folded up the towel. With a wave of her hand the water drained from the bowel.

"Why not?"

"Loki, you are to rest. You're also supposed to be being punished."

Loki's brow scrunched, derision written over his stark features. He crossed his legs under the table, folding his arms to rest on his knee. He eyed his mother over the table, as she held the towel in her hands. He thought felt a distance, some unseen wall almost rise between them, a slow separation and his heart hurt. He feared it. But his youth and anger overcame such thoughts, he wouldn't allow himself to acknowledge this, instead he turned to other, pressing thoughts.

"I guess now you'll go do your trick for Thor. His face was a dreadful sight"

Frigga stood suddenly, staring down staunchly at her impertinent son.

"I've already seen him." She turned her back on him, facing the door.

Loki stood, moving hurriedly around, standing in front of her, blocking the way out.

"And what of father? Has he spoken to you?"

"We speak on many things -"

"Mother!"

"Quiet child, I will not talk with you about this. When he deems it necessary, your father will speak to you himself."

"Then leave me." Loki turned his back on Frigga. He absentmindedly picked up a book, making a show of seating himself and reading. But his eyes didn't move along the page. No words were read. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her as she shook her head, and walked to the door.

She stopped, turned to him once more, "Have care Loki, not to read into this more than you should. The storm will pass." Her voice was clipped, her tone cool. The door closed behind her, leaving Loki in the peace he claimed to seek. The book he tightly clasped shook. His eyes pricked. His head began to ache and regret seeped into his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all again for favoriting and following this story :D It really means a lot to me, you're all so awesome! _

Thor squared his shoulders, slipped one foot behind, shifting his stance. He held Mjolnir tightly, raised in defense. Sif smirked, bringing her blade up. She winked. Then lunged. Thor jumped back, blocking her attack. He laughed and spun round, catching her side as she leaped past. She stumbled, twisted her body, and ran back. Thor reached out to grab her - she ducked under his arm. Got behind him and grabbed at the clothing on his shoulder. Pulling herself up she swung a leg over, bringing her weight down on him. Thor staggered, struggling to pull her off as she unsheathed a small dagger. She held it to his neck.

"I win." She chirped, grinning.

"Yes you do." Thor laughed as she swung herself down, he clapped her on the back. Sif playfully pushed him in return. Volstagg chuckled excitedly from his seat, mug in hand.

Hogun turned Fandral, "You owe me."

"Honestly Thor I don't even think you tried." Fandral sulked, pulling some coins from his pocket.

Thor chuckled, but his mind was elsewhere. He sat, smiled and half listened as his friends chatted, Sif throwing something at Fandral. He scratched at his beard absentmindedly. His heart had been feeling heavy, since his stand off with Odin. But it wasn't his argument with his father that truly troubled him. He hadn't seen Loki for a over a day now, his brother keeping to his rooms, and not venturing out even for meals. Thor knew that their mother had taken to having servants bring him his dinner. Thor had wanted to go himself but training had taken most of his days, and he'd been banned from walking the grounds as punishment.

Thor knew that he needed to make amends, the anger from his brother was apparent and he wished they hadn't parted in such a way the night before. But this wasn't his forte. Words were not his game, and his brother seemed to be made of them.

"What say you Thor?" Fandral's voice filtered through, knocking Thor from his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"You've been paying attention, I see." Fandral laughed.

"I am sorry friends, please forgive me. But I need to be elsewhere."

Before they could say anything he'd stood. Striding across the room, Thor grabbed his cloak and left.

Thor roamed the grounds, in search of Frigga. Accosting one of the palace guards, he finally located her. He hurried down one of the halls which lead to a small balcony overlooking the water. The sun gleamed beautifully over the lake, small birds chirped and Frigga sat on a bench between two pillars, reading.

Thor jogged over, grinning. He sat down next to his mother, resting his back against a pillar. She kept reading, swapped what hand held the book and reached out, taking Thor's hand in hers. He gladly wrapped her small hand in his own. Together they sat in the sun, mother and son relaxed.

Thor turned to Frigga. He was about to speak when she closed her book, clasping it in both hands on her lap, and turned to him.

"Thor, your brother is upset."

"I - oh, yes. I figured."

"And it is, in part because of you."

"But I - yes mother." Thor sighed.

"What do you intend to do about it?"

"Honestly mother, that's why I'm here."

Frigga paused, then chuckled to herself. She placed the book to one side, taking up Thor's hands in her own again. She gave his hand a pat.

"I don't understand what I did," Thor looked to his mother imploringly, "But I want to fix this."

"Speak with him."

"But what should I say?" Thor asked, hopeful.

"That, my dear Thor, I will not help you with."

Thor sighed, looking down at his feet,"He wont see me, I know."

"Now that is something I can help you with." She grinned.

The palace library was vast, well stocked and allowed Loki the freedom of quiet. He'd commandeered a desk in one of the back corners, covering the table in books. He was almost invisible from behind the piles of tomes. Parchment rolled out in front of him, he carefully wrote, his scratching quill the only sound.

Except, that was the case until the clanging armor of a guard broke the silence. Loki rolled his eyes as the man approached and stood in front of him.

"The queen has requested your presence in the dinning hall, m'lord."

Loki nodded and waited for the guard to leave before packing his things. He rolled the parchment, recapped the ink pot and placed them in a bag. He dropped the items off in his rooms, before heading to the dinning hall.

He'd spent the last few days keeping to himself, which had seemed the safest bet. Loki had heard nothing about his brother or father, nor had he seen Frigga in those days. And if he said enjoyed it, he'd be a liar. He'd forced himself to read, to keep out from under peoples feet. Though he'd been banned from walking the grounds, or slipping into the streets of Asgard, the solitude was not as suited to him as it once might have been. It'd pained him and Loki had been filled with a distinct disinterest in everything he'd forced himself to focus on.

He entered the dinning hall and stopped. Odin sat at the head of the great table, trade manifests, guard patrols and other papers were piled in front of him. The captain of the guard stood next to the king, giving reports when instructed. Frigga sat slightly further down, bowls of fruit and bread lined the table from the edge of the reports down. A large pitcher of drink sat in the middle.

Carefully Loki picked his way over, making the least amount of noise as possible. He sat opposite his mother, who looked up and smiled at him. Next to her was a plate drapped in a napkin. She pulled the napkin off, revealing a well stocked meal of fruits, meat and buttered bread. The queen pushed the plate to her son.

It was only now, as his stomach groaned, that he realized he hadn't eaten all day. Loki smiled, nodded in thanks and tucked in. Frigga poured herself and Loki drinks, while the Allfather worked.

Odin banged a fist down on the table, spilling his drink. Loki jumped, wide eyed, looking from his mother to father and back again, his heart racing in his chest. Frigga tutted, motioning for a servant to clean up the spill.

"I'm going for a walk," Frigga declared to the room at large, she stood from the table, looking down at Loki, "and you're joining me."

Loki paused, putting his drink down. He looked to Odin, who was engrossed in a discussion with the captain of the guard and other, far more important matters. He nodded, following his mother out.

They walked through the halls, and exiting out into the expansive garden.

The perfume from the flowers filled the air. Frigga knelt down, holding a rose in her hand. Loki stood slightly behind her, hands clasped behind his back, breathing in the fresh afternoon air. He looked around the grounds. Having spent the last few days cooped up in his rooms the trees and flowerbeds were particularly pleasant. He walked over to a bench, taking a seat. He rested his arms on his knees, leaning over. He raked a thin hand through his hair, breathing deep, his lungs filling with the soft air. The scent of the roses relaxing him.

Frigga stood, holding the rose. She nodded to her son before making her way down the path. Loki stood, catching up with her. He clasped his hands behind his back. Together mother and son walked the the grounds, the gravel paths crunching underfoot. The silence between them was light, yet tinged with something that Loki couldn't quite put his finger on.

Hurried footsteps behind them, caused Loki to turn, then groan internally, his peace now rocked. Thor jogged down the lane, scattering gardeners as they kept out of his path. He slowed on approach, grinning.

"Thor." Frigga walked forward, greeting her son, giving him a hug. Loki stood, arms still clasped behind his back, eyeing his brother.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence brother," Loki smirked, "I'm surprised to see you out here. I thought the lady Sif would have been keeping you busy."

"I'm here to see you, actually, Loki."

"Oh?"

"I think I'll take my leave." Frigga gave Loki a hug before turning and leaving, heading back towards the palace. She turned as she walked behind Thor, giving Loki a look and mouthing _"behave"_. Loki rolled his eyes and smiled at her, playfully pulling his face into a mask innocence. Frigga laughed, turning her back on her sons.

Thor motioned down the path and the pair walked together. For a while they walked in silence, neither wanting to start speaking. Eventually Thor gave in.

"I wanted to see you -"

"Yes I can tell by the way you knocked down my door - oh, wait - you didn't."

"Loki you know well enough I was banned from the grounds, as were you, you are seeing blame where there is none."

"And you are seeking company where there is none."

Thor stopped in his tracks, his anger bubbling, "Loki I am here to make amends. I know you feel slighted -"

"_Feel _slighted? I am -"

"AND I am here to apologize!"

The brothers shuffled uncomfortably. An awkward silence hung in the air. Each not quite making eye contact. Thor crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his eyes on the flowerbeds, as if inspecting them intently. Loki swung a leg, digging his heel into the gravel.

"...did mother put you up to this?" Loki asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"My idea, her plan."

"Ah."

Thor began to crack. He stifled a giggle, bringing his hand up, covering his mouth. Loki couldn't help himself but grin. They shared a look then laughed, resuming their walk.

"I should have known you'd go to her for help."

"Really?"

"Indeed, you have never been one for emotional weakness."

"Its not weakness -"

"Its what then? Sentiment?"

"Oh shut up Loki." Thor gently pushed his brother. Loki laughed, stumbling. Swung the leg closest to Thor and kicking him from behind. Thor chuckled.

"Such a great plan brother, shall we wander the roses forever?" Loki yawned.

"If you want to, I wont hold it against you -"

Loki shot him a look.

"Oh alright, yes I would. But no, there is more to my plan than speaking among flowers."

"I wouldn've have hoped so," Loki stopped, facing Thor, "What is your great plan this time?"

Thor grinned, his eyes lighting up.


End file.
